


Potions Mishap

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arguing, F/M, Potions Accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Mild argument between Hermione and Severus.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Potions Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> This is for 31daysof writing day 2 prompt: Argument. I came up with this short drabble and used google docs for my beta.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Severus Snape heard giggling in the potions lab and stormed in to find his wife, Hermione admiring her handiwork on a new potion mix. 

He could smell the fumes radiating from the cauldron and came to the conclusion that was the reason that caused her to giggle. So he decided to peer into the cauldron ...

His eyes narrowed seeing the color reminded him of a peacock tail feather color. “Hermione dear, what type of potion is this?” 

He pointed to the mixture that was inside of the cauldron.

He had this bad feeling of dire circumstances with the potion she was brewing.

Hermione startled in her work, split the cauldron and all its contents all over their feet. “Ooh sorry dearest. This is...well was going to be a new batch of Amortentia potion.”

“Hermione! How many times did I tell you not to experiment with that particular potion!” Severus blew his fuse as he whipped his wand out to clean up the mess.

The teal colored potion that had spilt all over the marbled floor vanished.

Seeing that it had spilt on there shoes and not on there skin it should not effect them in any way.

“A dozen times. I was bored Severus. But look, this is the first batch that turned out alright.” Hermione waved her hand towards the bottled results.

Severus peered at the light teal liquid that was bottled perfectly in the vials. He knew that she had worked hard on this project.

"Severus there will be no side effects, trust me on this, please!"

she begged her husband calmly.

Hermione had perfected the Amortentia results to find there one true soul mate with this strange brew.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, “Fine, if you feel any effects come straight to me.”

Hermione smiled sweetly, threw her arms around him, and kissed him. “You can never stay mad at me too long, Sev.”

She knew that her husband was concerned for her well being.

Severus pulled her into his arms, “I know.”

"But if you feel any effects at all, come to me at once!" he ordered Hermione softly in her ear.


End file.
